


I asked, and you told

by aykayem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aykayem/pseuds/aykayem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's been owling a girl lately, and Theo wants to know what she's like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I asked, and you told

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greatdisorder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatdisorder/gifts).



"So," Theo started idly, flicking his quill back and forth between his fingers. The direct result of the action was that his parchment and Draco's were both splattered with a fine mist of half-dried ink, causing the blond to glance up and frown over at him. Theo smirked a little, knowing he had officially gotten Draco's attention. "Tell me about her."

Draco had recently started owling back and forth with some girl; it was possible that he'd gotten back together with Pansy, but he very much doubted it. If that was the case, then the owls wouldn't be necessary. They would have just flaunted one another in the corridors of Hogwarts, making out between classes. But that wasn't the case, and everything seemed very hush-hush. That meant a new girl was in the picture, and that was interesting.

Grey eyes slid back away from Theo, back down to the essay he was working on, and Draco shrugged one shoulder a little. "What do you want to know?"

The words were like a dam breaking open, waves of relief washing over Theo though his outward expression didn't change from vaguely amused. There wasn't even so much as a flicker of something else, not that Draco would have noticed anyway; he was too busy staring at the words he'd scribbled down in hopes of filling up the page. It was the kiss of death for the poor girl he was chatting with. There was no way she meant anything more to him than a temporary fling, something to reassure himself that he wasn't damaged goods now that the war was over and everything negative about his family had been brought to light.

"I don't know. Nothing comes to mind?" Theo prompted a little, his eyebrows arching curiously. He was feigning interest, mostly wanting to see if pale cheeks flushed with colour at the persistence, or if there was some twitch of a reaction. Nothing. Draco's face remained entirely neutral, if somewhat annoyed; it had been like that before, though, and Theo was dead sure his best friend was more annoyed by the topic of his essay than anything else.

"Not really. She has nice hair, I suppose. Blonde, of course. Blue eyes."

The textbook description of any girl his mother would have wanted him to end up with. It was nothing that the average person wouldn't have used to describe someone, and that was that: Draco didn't love her. He wouldn't end up loving her in a month, and he wouldn't end up loving her in a year or two or ten. He didn't love her, and the rest was history.

That time, Theo couldn't stop the smile from curving his mouth wider, and he thoughtfully chewed at the end of his quill, earning a glance flicked up in his direction.

"What?" Draco asked, and Theo shrugged one shoulder.

"Nothing. You're particularly evasive today."

It was Draco's turn to shrug that time, his eyes dropping back down to the parchment as he jotted another couple of sentences down. There was nothing evasive about it, and they both knew it. But what Draco didn't know was Theo's thought process as he propped his chin up in one hand, subtly watching the blond finish his essay: _if you loved her, you would've told me about how her hair glitters with stars like an extension of the universe right there on earth, and how the sound of her voice is like the sweetest music you've ever heard, tying your heart and lungs up in knots until you feel like you can't breathe and you might explode; you would've told me about how the curve of her smile when she tries to hide it from you is like a private victory, something meant for your eyes only that was never to be repeated with another in quite the same way. You would've told me all about how the ache in your veins when she's not around, and the way her breath on your neck feels like the ghost of her affection wrapping you up in a careful embrace; you would've told me about the way you love her, like I love you._


End file.
